icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
DDLC History
The history is a feature of the Ren'Py engine which keeps track of dialogue in order to allow a player to re-read lines that they might have missed. Doki Doki Literature Club! stores the last 50 lines of text in the history. Though it functions normally through Act 1, lines are occasionally removed from the history or otherwise manipulated beginning in Act 2. The end of Act 2 sees the history being entirely replaced with a custom string. Act 2 Chapter 2 If the player's first poem appeals the most to Natsuki, a scene similar to that in Act 1 will play though with several lines edited. The first instance of this is where Natsuki says "fucking monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm", which is immediately replaced with "Freaking Monika...", the line which would have appeared at that point in Act 1. When Natsuki says "Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club:", the line automatically skips and Natsuki says "don't judge a bookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkk kk k k k k k". Both lines are replaced with the single according line from Act 1: "Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club: Don't judge a book by its cover!" The last Natsuki-exclusive instance of occurs when Natsuki says "My dad would beat the shit out of me if he found this." This line is replaced with the according line from Act 1: "I don't even know what my dad would do if he found this." If the player's first poem appeals the most to Yuri, her scene from Act 1 will play with several lines edited. In Act 1, Yuri's line "When I let things like books and writing fill my thoughts..." is followed by "I kind of forget to pay attention to other people..." However, in Act 2, she will say "my whole body gets incredibly text" in between the two lines. This line is skipped and removed from the history. Yuri will say "I was just bathing in the feeling of your body heat tttttttttttttheat eattttttt". The line is skipped and replaced in the history with the according line from Act 1: "I was just--!" At the end of this chapter, Yuri requests to talk to the player alone. When apologizing to Monika, she's cut off by glitch text. In the history, it will appear that no glitch text occurred. YURI: "But I really appreciate you understantext texttext" Chapter 4 Before Yuri presents her final poem, she reacts strongly to the player's poem. YURI: "I'll even touch myself while reading it over and over." "I'll give myself paper cuts so your skin oil enters my bloodstream." "Ahahahahaha." These three lines are each removed immediately after being said. Immediately after Yuri's death, the history is entirely removed and replaced with a single line of text. Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:Sayori, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch;Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? This text is a modified version of the text featured on the game's download pages. Additionally, while Yuri produces 1440 lines of glitch text, none of them will be retained in the history.